herofandomcom-20200223-history
Handy Harrison
'Harold "Handy" Harrison '''is one of the main protagonists (along side Monroe Cole) of the 2004 political comedy ''Welcome to Mooseport. He is the town's local plumber and hardware store owner and is had a long relationship with the town's vet Sally Mannis, who is losing her patience for he has yet to propose to her. When former-US president Monroe Cole arrives in town, the town council request him to be their mayor and Cole accepts. But Handy had previously accepted the position, and when he finds out his opponnent is Cole—and whom Sally starts dating--, Handy decides to enter the election to win back his girlfriend. Naturally, the election soon turns into an all-out war. He was portrayed by Ray Romano who also played Ray Barone and Manny. Biography In the small town of Mooseport, Maine, Harold "Handy" Harrison is the town's local hardware store owner and plumber whose job keeps him too occupied to take his relationship with his girlfriend (and the town's veterinarian) Sally Mannis seriously and has yet to propose to her, and she is just about ready to throw in the towel on their relationship. Meanwhile, Former President of the United States Monroe "Eagle" Cole leaves office to settle in town. Following the death of the town mayor, the town council decides to approach former president Cole about running for the office. Cole agrees because, as it turns out, if he holds the office, his Mooseport house can serve as his office and, therefore, can no longer be divided up or sold off in his divorce settlement. As a surprise to Harrison, his name has also been entered into the race. When Harrison finds out Cole is running, he decides to withdraw, until he witnesses Cole make a pass at Sally. Handy believes that, by becoming mayor, he can show Sally he is a mature decision maker and win her heart. Tempers rise following the arrival of Cole's ex-wife and campaign spoiler Charlotte. Cole's team, led by long-time executive secretary and love interest Grace Sutherland and presidential aide Will Bullard, bring in strong support in the form of campaign strategist Bert Langdon, who becomes Cole's campaign manager as he complains of a dull existence since Cole retired from the presidency. As the campaigns progress, Cole and Harrison both become obsessed with winning the race at all costs, although Harrison refuses to resort to any cheating schemes, making Cole realize that in all his years of running for elections this may be the hardest as he is taking on an honest everyman. Eventually, on the night before the election, both candidates (for different reasons - Cole trying to get sympathy votes, Harrison wanting the campaign to end and believes Cole would be a better mayor than him) urge the voters to vote for the other candidate by saying that neither of them will vote for themselves. Harrison keeps his promise, but Cole votes for himself anyway. Upon the revelation that Cole won by one vote, his conscience gets the better of him and he concedes the match to Harrison. However, Harrison lies that he voted for himself as well, and declines office, making Cole end up as mayor once again. Harrison later reveals to Sally that he conceded the election because Cole needs the mayorship more than he does and that all he really wanted was to propose marriage to her, which he does. As Handy is proposing to Sally, Monroe also proposes to Grace. The film ends with Bert Langdon telling Handy that he ran an excellent campaign and offers to be his campaign manager for Governor of Maine, which Handy shows some interest in when he realizes a governor has certain authority over mayors. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Pessimists